Optical transmitters typically use a lens to couple light from a light emitting device into an optical waveguide, such as a fiber. In applications such as optical time domain reflectrometry (OTDR), optical frequency domain reflectrometry (OFDR) and bi-directional data communications (BIDI), it is necessary to couple light from the light emitter to the waveguide and couple light from this very same waveguide back to a light detecting device. These devices can be implemented in a manner to determine “breaks” in a fiber optic line.
However, such systems can be difficult to implement or require very specialized equipment. Therefore, there has been a long standing need in the optical testing community for methods and systems for addressing these and other difficulties in the electro-optical community.